To help safeguard containers during shipping, elongate bands of material, such as plastic or metal, also referred to as banding or banding material, are wrapped about the peripheries of the containers. However, upon arrival at the desired destination, the banding is cut and contents of the containers removed. While the containers can usually be reused, it is typically not practical to reuse the banding. Further, since the banding can maintain the peripheral profile of the container previously secured, it can be difficult to effectively dispose of the banding.
What is needed is a band cutting system that cuts the banding into small segments for convenient disposal, the band cutting system being portable, inexpensive to purchase and use, and both simple and safe to operate.